


Fire and Lasers

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Tomco Week Valentine's [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, Laser Tag, M/M, Prompt Fic, TomCo Week, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Marco takes Tom on a date for Valentine's Day but an incident occurs potentially ruining the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt February 15th: Wild Card
> 
> This isn't really a Valentine's Day trope but oh well.

"Ready?" Marco smirked and winked at Tom. Tom felt happy that the room was dark and only their vests they wore were lit up. He knew he was blushing.  Tom was startled by a loud sound going off to declare that their game of Laser Tag had begun. Marco was running off trying to find cover, knowing that Tom would be hot on his heels.

Tom swore that Marco had done this before because he was no where to be found. Tom tried to shoot people who ran past while he searched for Marco and had some success. He wasn't horrible at this game, but he wasn't too great either. Tom was shot right before he spotted his boyfriend in front of him. He aimed and pulled the trigger but was caught off guard when he laser gun didn't shoot. He was still recovering ffrom the stranger's shot. He was irritated and set off in the direction Marco ran. Tom rounded a corner and realized he had been shot again. This time, he turned to see Marco cheekily blowing him a kiss and running off again. He couldn't help but laugh. Tom had to admit, he didn't mind being shot by Marco in this human game. 

He didn't mind being shot by Marco. He did however hate being ambushed by a bunch of random teengagers who decided to target the new player. Tom wandered around tbe dark rooms, getting shot by strangers every few minutes. He hadn't seen Marco in a while and as frustrated. He finally found Marco and talked with him for a minute before the leader of the teenagers ran past shout insults of they were obviously new at the game and shooting both of the boys. Tom got angry and in seconds was engulfed in flames. Marco tried to calm him down but Tom only came to his senses when the emergency sprinklers came on. 

After the incident, Tom apologized to the workers that the Laser Tag place and paid for the damages he caused with a chest of gold. When Tom disappeared in flames and came back from the Underworld with gold, the workers were having trouble believing what they just saw. 

On the way back to Marco's house, Tom apologized.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our Valentine's Date date Marco."

"Ruined? Are you kidding? That was hilarious! Did you see that punk's face? Serves him right for being a jerk. And the employees, oh god, that was too funny. You didn't ruin today."

Really? Well, just for the record, apart from that one jerk shooting us, I had a really great day. Happy Valentine's Day."

Marco smiled, held Tom's hand as they walked and leaned his head on Tom's shoulder. Best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
